


10 tender moments

by catherinerussellstolemyheart



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:30:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catherinerussellstolemyheart/pseuds/catherinerussellstolemyheart
Summary: 10 moments and soppy poetry





	

1 Big Macho Army Medic  
2 professional women  
3 passionate kisses  
4 recent ex's  
5 minutes alone  
6 moments of heartbreak  
7 stolen glances  
8 delicate touches  
9 will they/wont they  
10 million fan base

If her face lights up, my heart does soar  
If she touches my body, it yearns for more

If her eyes spill tears, my heart does break  
I hold her body, her pain I'd take

For when she's near, heaven is real  
And when she hurts, her pain I feel

If love is nature, then natures our song  
To quiet the voices, who whisper 'its wrong'

For when I feel that soul filling glow  
I want to place our love on show

I'd shout it proud, out to the world  
That she loves me, and I'm her girl


End file.
